


招摇过市

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Relationships: Hagiwara Riku/Kamio Fuju





	招摇过市

1

19岁是尴尬的年纪。高中毕业到成年之间有一段心理上的空缺，总觉得自己已经不是小孩子了，但仍面对着各种不能做的事情。工作也是，到头来还是穿制服的场景比较多。不过说起来工作日程也不算很满，几部剧几部电影之后偶尔会在话题里出现，又很快被新的头条压下去。

夏日临近时神尾交了新朋友，是对方先找过来交换了LINE。这个年纪的男孩子看上去都还算人畜无害，弯起眼来又让人想起新学年伊始时转过来同你搭话的前桌。神尾想着或许迟早他们有一天会在片场遇到，认识一下也无妨。只可惜没摸过同样的台本也很难聊到太多工作，你来我往的聊天气泡常常是讨论生活比较多。聊得多了约个饭兜个风都变成平常事。可是还不能喝酒，只好委屈地咬扁了汽水的吸管，等回过神来才急急忙忙把即将烤焦的肉翻个面。尽是成人的场所当然也不能出入，但游戏厅之类的还是太高中生了，无论如何都想找那种20岁以上氛围更浓郁的地方，结果认识以来第一次出游就去钱汤坦诚相见看了个光。简直像从开头就注定是飞快上升的关系……明明不太喜欢那种地方的。

即将入冬时才总算盼来了共演，两个人都是有苦难言外加暗恋不得的设定（更苦的是暗恋对象还是一对亲友，连做情敌的机会都没有），很少有能让人笑出声的场面。神尾回到家洗澡出来，毛巾挂在头上，发梢还在滴水时有电话打进来。信号另一头萩原问，在干什么，他就诚实地答，吹头发。完全不是能让对话继续下去的内容，所以还是对面转移了话题：枫珠有看下一话台本吗，你说我们这次是不是不会有对戏了。神尾这才想起来词没背，在屋里绕了一圈找本子，漫不经心地翻了几页并惊喜发现自己没两句话，但为了陪对面一起遗憾，还是夸张地把尾音拖了很长：是吧，残念——

但最后还是因为期待着和对方在镜头前针锋相对的样子，过早地开始畅想未来，有一句没一句地说将来有机会演一波三折的搞笑剧情就好啦，或者那种围着同一个女孩子的校园剧，应该都会是很有意思的故事吧。

事实上台本里关系毫无进展也并不妨碍镜头外感情突飞猛进绝好调。整个冬天的见面多到数不过来，掰手指算来算去就算进了堪比恋爱的频率。两个人靠在教室窗边深感危机，怎么会这样比预料的还多也太不妙了吧。旁边若林和铃木就不留情面地插进来说，你们就差没住在一起了吧，完全是在交往啊。

二位当事人同步石化，互相对视后神尾移开视线而萩原否认三连。吃瓜朋友们当然不满意这个反应，又不依不饶地继续追击：因为真的很明显啊。就差没传到老师那里了。

什么？萩原被吓得不轻，泄了气求饶说不要吧。毕竟他追亲亲好前辈追了太久（追星的追），难得盼来一个亲密到受宠若惊的角色，不能这种时候崩了人设。

所以神尾眼角一垂无比幽怨：看吧，是我单箭头。他生了对要申遗的眼睛，长睫毛扇两下，最深邃的眼底就有细碎的光芒折出来，看上去愈加可怜。萩原愣一下才说，好啦我也喜欢啦。然后四个人都咧嘴笑了。朋友越是走得近，说起来就越像开玩笑，所以就算直球到这种程度也不会有人当真，反正片场本来也是真假参半的地方。

始料未及的是后来更多同学说起来，虚假恋情几乎传遍了靠窗的两排。当事人到最后都假装习惯了，也不辩解，好像默认恋爱关系一样，等人都散了才背过去耸耸肩掩起一身冷汗。

到头来两个人都搞不清是不是真的喜欢了，感情本就是海市蜃楼一样看得见却抓不住的东西。可是绯闻传了百十天就会变成事实，年轻人假戏真做到最后总要落得戏假情真，自己一头栽进去，就顺理成章地进了正剧。甚至没有谁先表白这一说，玩笑话已经铺垫了太多，等到下一个二人独处的场合，合照时比的小树杈已经在背后勾到一起去了。

2

一月太冷，到了休日就算有名正言顺可以出门的理由也总会被气温劝退。所以神尾就这样打发了平淡无奇的生日，和朋友们在家里蹲了一整天，也完全没有什么庆祝活动，倒和他的省电模式一脉相承。等生日快过完了才看见若林和萩原可疑地交头接耳，他凑上去听的时候二人突然起哄：毕竟是成年啊还是上心一点吧枫珠我们去买酒给你过生日吧！

诶……？

这时候神尾才体会到一点成年的实感，原来到了20岁，等待着自己的就不是蛋糕而是酒精了啊。而二位朋友的意图同样昭然若揭，三人里只他一人饮酒合法，他们分明是假借庆生良机想把人灌醉。

他当然不允许自己被轻易欺负，所以啜两口都小心翼翼，金黄色的液体从喉间滚下去，舌尖留下些许苦涩和微小气泡破裂的感受。好像也就这样吧…神尾低声感叹，捏着铝罐眼神游移，撞上朋友们一左一右投来的好奇眼光又瞬间来气：你们适可而止一点吧不要总是想看我失态啊！

二位朋友面不改色佯装无辜：因为枫珠太可爱了。

神尾捧着被酒精烧起来的脸，从指缝里难为情地瞪人，又在心里气鼓鼓：这种事用得着说吗我当然知道自己长得好看。

而萩原在成年后同样没有多擅长喝酒，被杉野前辈拉出去的时候诚实地表示好苦啊，杉野就笑他，酒啊当然不是因为味道好才喝的，不过可以因此看到不一样的东西呢。

他很快对这道理有了新的领悟。说到底更多的时候还是和同龄的朋友出去，喝到有一点醉了就靠在神尾肩上。神尾每每想吐槽太近了太近了不要这样你起来啦，手却像被下了蛊一样完全做不出把人推开的动作，只好认栽地给对方长久贴着，轻轻咬着嘴唇感受自己一点点升高的体温，也不会害羞地四下张望，像是从一开始就认定了没人会往二人坐的昏暗角落里看。

过了好一会儿萩原突然不明不白地来了一句，枫珠身上好暖啊。换做是平时神尾肯定要说気持ち悪い，但这时候只是想，不要说出来啊为什么这种时候要变得这么坦率啊，听起来和以前演过的那些恋爱故事一样黏糊糊甜腻腻了。不过这样也挺好的，毕竟春季来得晚，三月还是有点凉。 

所以说20岁是翻天覆地的年纪，可以喝酒，可以一个人住，可以勇敢恋爱也无需左顾右盼。——虽说摊上了室外派的对象真的很麻烦。

假期本来就不多，二人进入各自的档期后几乎没有交集，更不要想奢望同一天空闲。如今偶尔回想起来也会觉得3A真的好奢侈，尽管由于人太多了而教室太窄，没有办法躲去某处偷腥，但每天见面也够满足的了。然而萩原出于天生明亮开朗的性格总想把人拉出去约会，哪怕只是出门吃顿饭都能顺道逛两个小时的大街天桥和公园。在下一次被拖出门前神尾终于忍不住提议，室内约会有什么不好。他委屈地想自己确实已经是很努力在恋爱了，从四五月黑压压的日程表里找几处空白去录萩原主剧，晚上躺在床上赶在困到昏迷前举着手机给他的每一条ins点赞，所以至少在约会问题上还是有权利不让步的吧。

那边一分钟既读，但三分钟后才回过来一行：家里有什么好玩的吗，除了手机。

神尾回过去裹着棉被的表情，然后说总会有的啦，反正出门不也只是换个地方玩手机吗。遗憾的是这种句子联系上下语境也不很暧昧，萩原隔着屏幕竟没看出话里有话，所以又一次不明不白地被人骗进了家门。

3

而神尾一开始就知道，“来我家吧”这句单纯的邀请，终究要变质成其他含义。他在家通常不太想动，萩原在这种事情上又害羞得不行，可两个人眉来眼去到底是无法解决实际问题，最后还是神尾耐不住了先压过去。他演多了吻戏，伸舌头都变得轻车熟路，一副胸有成竹擅长撩人的样子。萩原来不及消化现在是怎样一种空气，一时不知所措，呆楞着张嘴全盘接受，被人咬到下面有反应了才局促地睁开眼，想说点什么又找不到合适的词句。神尾大概也是有所觉察，意犹未尽地把人放开，眼神迷离地同他对视。

细密的睫毛撩在人心上，萩原被盯得不好意思，习惯性撇开视线往下看去。神尾以为是引导，俯下身来亲吻，从胸前途经下腹一直抵达耻毛。萩原在被含住前端时倒抽一口凉气，再也顾不上再思考二人的关系。同样是温湿的触感，这一次从下半身传来，说不清和接吻有什么区别，只觉得好奇妙啊，一直这样下去就好了。他第一次被人做这样的事情，等泄进对方口中才手忙脚乱地道歉。不料神尾只说，利久太快了啊。萩原面红耳赤地眨巴眼睛，迷惑地暗忖，不满的点在这里吗？但仍要嘴硬地反驳，是枫珠太熟练了！

结果下一秒又被扑倒。神尾压到胸前用热腾腾的气音说，可是这种事情我也只对利久一个人做过。他望过来的上目线也是世界遗产级，讨好的撒娇的语气都变得很调情。萩原脑内山崩地裂再也绷不住矜持，自暴自弃地想就算是被掰弯也认了，然后低头去吻面前那双深不见底的眼睛，好像如此一来就读懂了从中折出来的一切情绪。

神尾也并非一开始就放得开，轮到对方主动时自己反而有点害羞了，肌肤浸在温柔绵长的触感里，昏头昏脑地想这就是引火上身吧，于是决绝地拉过萩原的手腕，用舌尖去试探柔软的指腹。  
此时萩原像是突然想到了什么似的，扣住神尾的另一只手，踌躇不安地解释起来：我也不太懂怎么做所以痛的话要说出来哦……

嗯。神尾正端详着被舔得晶亮的手指，也不知道是否真的听进了对方说的，只顾自己带着他的手往下探了。

真的不要紧吗？

和利久就不要紧。

逞强的话谁都会说，但最初的异物感仍然强烈到要咬着下唇才能不喊出声来。萩原的动作很慢，不时还会轻轻在他脸颊上啄一下，或许是拜其所赐，神尾很快习惯，全身软成一滩水，断断续续地把主动权交到对方手里：利久按自己的节奏来就好。

神尾唯一的要求是不要从正面上，理由是被看到表情真的太羞耻了。他跪在萩原身前，全身水淋淋滑溜溜，说不清话了只会小声地念名字，一边努力支起仿佛散架的身体一边哆嗦着掉眼泪。萩原两只手按在人腰间，低头一看前面的小神尾也抽抽嗒嗒地哭了，就抽一只手出来安慰，同时低头舔吮敏感的后颈。

两个人很快射出来，叠在一起倒在床上。神尾把脸埋在萩原胸前不敢抬起来见人，腿间传来精液混着肠液流出来沾湿臀缝的触感，萩原就只安静地将他圈紧：辛苦了。

他们并排躺，呼吸渐渐稳下来，神尾才说，真的好痛。萩原就又是一脸抱歉的样子：都说了如果痛就不要忍耐了啊。

可是……神尾艰难地翻个身，伸长手臂从床头的抽屉里摸来一把备用钥匙塞进萩原手里。可是喜欢嘛。

4

人总是这样，冬天想夏天，夏天想冬天。电影少女杀青前几天萩原脑袋垂在神尾肩上伤春悲秋，吸着鼻子用潮湿的声音说怎么办我不想结束。神尾觉得可笑又可爱，心说都到了这个年龄还是会因为剧要拍完了而难过啊，然后转过身亲昵地在他嘴唇上蹭两下表示安慰：有什么是不会结束的吗？

我们是不会结束的哦。

出其不意的情话最容易让人心脏漏跳即刻当机。神尾原本在恋爱上谜之自信，如今第一次感到挫败，在这种事情上输得只剩“我喜欢你”四个大字横穿脑海，纯情属性也被重新开发，红着耳尖嗔怪他说这样犯规，结果轻易妥协与对方出门约会。

萩原还是很上心地挑了神尾喜欢的地方，两个人蹦了半天都内某音乐节，也算是赶了春fes的尾巴。春夏之交还不算很热，但太阳仍然很晒，露天舞台气氛火热，舞台前的一排音响都像是要震碎地表的架势。第三组乐队开唱没多久两个人纷纷甩不动手开始走神，神尾觉得好热快要站不住了，汗水悄无声息地滑下来，额发都被沾湿，理应是相当色情的样子，所以偏过脸去看萩原。二人对视时台上主唱姐姐清亮的声音飘过来：片目で異常に恋してる、私あなたしか見えないわ*。

萩原呆呆地问，怎么了？

神尾在心里沉痛地叹一口气，人多的场合果然不适合吗。可是他们站得很靠后了，周围草地上只稀稀拉拉放着小板凳和摄影师的三脚架，所有人都仰着脸往前看，怎么可能有人看过来。想到这里他伸手挡在对方眼前，把嘴唇贴了过去。

其实和音乐节最配的本应是夏天，后来有一回杂志取材时神尾坦言想去夏fes，他一年前美滋滋地计划着FUJIROCK也好summer sonic也好至少有机会看一个吧，结果前两个月工作加恋爱忙昏头了忘记抽票。他有年长的音乐人朋友组了乍一看莫名其妙但又真的很厉害的乐队，平日喜欢社交也乐意拉一圈人来看live，得知神尾心驰神往，兴高采烈地说你想看可以来找我。可是神尾如今在两部剧的夹缝里也难抽出空来，最多只能瞄两眼YouTube直播。

看乐队是没有机会了，却还是在傍晚路人最多的时间出门，长袖长裤帽子口罩遮得严严实实，溜去艺剧看男朋友演莎士比亚。演舞台普遍妆容夸张，萩原的头发被卷得好乱，看起来比日常更加俏皮十倍。神尾看着心满意足，跟着皆大欢喜的结局眉眼弯弯地傻笑，散场后拍了会场里的宣传单，一行字和照片一起发过去：利久演得好可爱。而萩原哪里知道他对象坐在底下，在乐屋捂着嘴大惊失色：你要来倒是提前说一声啊。神尾就捧着手机洋洋得意，以牙还牙的出其不意这次算扯平了吧。

*ジェニーハイ - 片目で異常に恋してる


End file.
